Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo bueno
Esta página es para la nominación de artículos buenos. Esta no es una forma de promocionar los artículos de tus personajes, naves o lo que sea favoritos. Para una lista de los artículos buenos, ver Categoría:Artículos buenos. ¿Qué es un artículo Bueno? Un artículo Bueno es un artículo que se adhiere a ciertos estándares de calidad, pero no puede alcanzar el estatus de Artículo Destacado debido a su contenido limitado. Un artículo Bueno debe… #…estar bien escrito y ser detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…estar fundamentado con todas las fuentes y apariciones existentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y todas las demás políticas de Star Wars Wiki. #…que después del proceso de revisión sea estable, es decir, no cambie significativamente de un día a otro y no sea sujeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica en caso de vandalismo y protección o semi-protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que de un buen resumen del tópico si el largo del artículo lo permite. Esto es esencial en artículos de más de 1000 palabras, pero puede que no sea apropiado en artículos con contenido limitado. #…no tener un número excesivo de enlaces en rojo, sobre todo en la introducción. Se prefiere un enlace en rojo por cada tres azules. #…tener información significativa, especialmente en la parte de las biografías de los artículos sobre personajes. Para artículos de menos de 1000 palabras de longitud se requieren todos los detalles completos, y que se cubra toda la información que aparezca en todas las fuentes y apariciones. Para artículos de más de 1000 palabras, es suficiente que se mencionen de manera amplia todos los aspectos importantes del tópico. #…tener referencias de todo el material y fuentes disponibles. #…tener referencias en todas las imágenes y citas. #…tener por lo menos una cita en el artículo, si está dispoible. Se prefiere que haya una cita en la introducción, aunque no se requiere si no hay citas disponibles. Aunque se pueden insertar citas en medio del cuerpo del artículo, se permite un máximo de una cita al inicio de cada sección. #…idealmente, incluir una sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en todos los artículos de personajes, si la información está disponible. #…idealmente, incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes relevantes, especialmente para personajes sensibles a la Fuerza donde se estipulan dichos poderes o habilidades. #…incluir un número razonable de imágenes de buena calidad, si están disponibles. __TOC__ Cómo nominar Para nominar un artículo para el estatus de artículo Bueno, enlístalo aquí. Los artículos nominados deben cumplir con los quince requisitos mencionados arriba. Si un artículo tiene un total de tres votos, por lo menos dos de ellos de los Inquisidores, después de una semana de haber sido nominado (comenzando en el día de su nominación) y no tiene objeciones (o las objeciones han sido corregidas o eliminadas), el artículo será considerado un "artículo Bueno" y se le agregará la plantilla . Recuerda añadir en la parte alta del artículo que estás nominando. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Bueno, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". Últimos artículos aceptados Droide Táctico 1 (Christophsis) *'Nominado por':Obi-Wan LG *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (1 Inq/2 usuarios/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak # 21:14 15 dic 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :*Mejorado y ahora con sonidos 22:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Jedabak encontró pocos errores :Intro #"estacionaron" no es la palabra adecuada. :Batalla de Christophsis #"y se prepararon para abrir fuego" : quienes? la República o los soldados? hay que tener bien claro el plural. #"En consecuencia, en el momento en que el droide táctico condujo a sus fuerzas hacia las torres, era muy consciente de la presencia de las tropas de la República": frase rebuscada. Simplificala. :Entre bastidores #"al igual que Obi-Wan Kenobi": al igual que a'' Obi-Wan Kenobi. :Buen artículo con minúsculos errores. Quedaría mejos con menos enlaces en rojo, pero no es estrictamente necesario.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:47 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Arreglado y azuleado 16:26 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Veloz.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:26 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :'LD encontró más o menos...: ::Intro: ::Reveló, v labidental. ::Batalla de Christophsis ::El término correcto cuando hay un traidor no es "Integrar" sino "Infiltrar". ::Sería mejor "Atravesando la plaza de la ciudad" Lo analizé bien y me gusta más como está, perdona. ::"Fueron inmovilizados"??? ¿Por qué no: fueron víctimas de una emboscada? Algo mucho más sencillo de entender. ::"Fueron capaces", el mismo Jedabak me dice que eso no es correcto, que es mejor pudieron, no sé. ::Caída y robolobotomía ::Increíble, como que sí hay preferencias. Separatistas, según Jedabak se capitaliza. ::Verificaban, estaba bien antes. :::Perdóname, pero no se a que te refieres. 20:24 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :::Disculpa, me equivoqué, creí que en ediciones anteriores habías puesto "revelaban" que es mucho más correcto para el caso. Otras opciones podrían ser: "aseguraban, confirmaban". 20:34 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Comienzo a creerlo, "ello": "eso" ::Entre bastidores ::"El decimosexto episodio de la serie SWTCW" ::Ese llamado no es necesario. Puedes poner "THE, el decimose..." ::La versión en inglés. TCW no se hace en Inglaterra. Puede ser "versión original", puesto a que no es necesario especificar que es de EEUU, ya que ahí se hace la serie. ::Está bien que hayas puesto el doblaje y las voces de Kenobi y el segundo droide táctico, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con el artículo? Además, no está referenciado Daniel García, en el peor de los casos. 03:14 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Corregido 13:39 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Sólo quedan dos sumamente fáciles. 17:01 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Lo de verificaban no lo entiendo. 20:24 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Explicado, sólo esa minúscula objeción y ya. 20:34 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, ya está 20:49 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Chévere. Junto a TX-20, éste artículo podría marcar el inicio del sub-proyecto "Droides Tácticos". 21:14 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Nominaciones Rodiano *'''Nominado por:Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Fue alguna vez, ya no (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' # KSK #*He realizado una revisión completa del texto que tenía algunos pequeños errores pero en muchos sitios. Y aunque faltan muchas referencias va a ser practicamente imposible saber su procedencia. Por lo que al no ser nominación para AD, propongo que se pasen un poco por alto. *'En contra' #'Jedabak' #*Es un muy buen artículo, pero sólo la sección Biología y apariencia está referenciada. Hay que agregar las referencias restantes. #*No estaría mal disminuir el número de enlaces en rojo.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:39 6 nov 2008 (UTC) Armada Imperial *'Nominado por':Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Fue FA alguna vez, ya no (0 Inq/2 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # *'En contra' #'Jedabak' #*Es un artículo bastante bueno, sin embargo... faltan muchas referencias. Lamentablemente eso viene desde el artículo de la Wookieepedia, así que tendrías que encontrarlas tú. De hecho, por eso el artículo ya no es Destacado allá, porque no tiene todas las referencias.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:39 6 nov 2008 (UTC) Caza estelar TIE/ad *'Nominado por':Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Extraño que no sea GA o FA en la Wookieepedia *'GA en la Wookieepedia': No (0 Inq/1 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' :La razón por la que no es GA o FA allá es porque no tiene todas las referencias. Hay que añadirlas.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 23:28 31 dic 2008 (UTC) :Está muy completo, pero aunque se entiende. Para ser AB, creo que necesitaría una revisión del estilo escrito para mejorar algunas frases algo confusas. 14:11 11 ene 2009 (UTC) TA-175 *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'GA en la Wookieepedia': No (0 Inq/1 usuario/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' :*La introducción es muy corta, y en general el artículo es demasiado breve para ser considerado bueno. Ya que no existe tanta información disponible y la aparición del personaje es muy breve, tal vez no sea posible que pueda alcanzar el estatus de AB.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:16 7 jun 2009 (UTC) ::*La intro ahora está mucho más expandida. El contenido es lo suficientemente detallado y denso como para por lo menos sea tomado en cuenta el artículo. 22:55 10 jul 2009 (UTC) ::*Requiere una revisión en la redacción y eliminar referencias no oficiales como "Mariscal Jedi".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 10 ago 2009 (UTC) Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada *'Nominado por': Darth Zerg *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Ex-GA en la Wookiee *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Fue GA alguna vez, ya no (0 Inq/1 usuario/1total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak *'Comentarios' :*Está muy bien, pero no sería malo que le redujeran los enlaces en rojo. 11:53 4 jun 2009 (UTC) :*Ciertamente está bien, pero le faltan muchas referencias, por eso ya no es GA en la Wookiee.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:48 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Utapau *'Nominado por':Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': GA en la Wookieepedia *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' *:Falta revisar la redacción. Se vería bien sin tantos enlaces en rojo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:17 10 ago 2009 (UTC) :*La intro no tiene enlaces, y eso es lo importante. Y dale con lo de la redacción!!! :Una buena redacción es el 90% de un artículo destacado. Si no está bien redactado, un artículo no puede ser bueno ni destacado ni aunque mida 300 kb y tenga todas las imágenes y referencias y esté completamente azuleado. Y a este artículo le falta una mejora en la redacción.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:16 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Trabajador gran no-identificado *'Nominado por':Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': GA en la Wookieepedia *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Obi-Wan LG está al loro :Tabla de info #"Género: Hombre" masculino :Siempre he hecho así mis artículos y se han aceptado al nominarlos. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) #Falta el color de la piel :La plantilla no lleva eso. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pues lo pones en la plantilla, así para próximos artículos ya esta hecho, y no es tan difil. 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, cuando pueda lo arreglo, aunque no debería ser tomado como un "error". 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Intro #"planeta de Bormus" sobre el "de" :No necesariamente. Fíjate cuando dices "el territorio de tal sitio", ahí no hay redundancia de ningún tipo. He escuchado en múltiples territorios colocar "el planeta de..." 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Pero es mucho más acertado, claro y entendible eliminar el "de".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :A mi me parece que es mejor sin el "de", pero bueno. 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ya lo he arreglado. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) #"el gran se rehusó a cumplir su petición debido a que era un asunto de procedimiento": mala redacción :¿Por qué? 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) #Se vería mejor con menos enlaces en rojo :Objeción vedadera número 1 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Biografía #"Cita": no está traducida literalmente. Pone las comillas españolas :La cita original (yo tengo el webcomic) dice: I need those bombers. It's a Republic emergency-They... They are not ready!. ??? ¿Dónde está el error? ¿Cómo diantres quiere que la traduzca, eh? 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Si se me permite interrumpir, la objeción son las "comillas".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :No todas las objeciones, switch. Lee la primera. 04:12 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :¿Desde cuando "They" es "pero"? Confirmamelo que voy ahora mismo a llamar a las editoriales de diccionarios para decirlo. Fuera coñas, quizás el sentido es el mismo, pero no está traducida literalmente. 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Por favor, sin sarcasmos. La cita está muy bien porque en ese caso el "pero" significa justificación por parte del personaje. Y si lo que quieres es dártela de conocedor del lenguaje con eso de "diccionarios", te informo que "Confírmamelo" lleva acento. :PS:¿Qué diablos es coñas? 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo cierto es que, por suerte, podemos expresar lo mismo de formas diferentes. Entonces, está a criterio tuyo corregirlo o no. PS: coñas es bromas. 13:18 15 dic 2009 (UTC) #"planeta de Bormus": lo mismo. :Lo mismo de allá arriba también. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) #"bombarderos": sobra la -s :Objeción verdadera número 2: un simple error de ortografía que tú mismo pudiste corregir. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pues claro que lo pude corregir, ¿pero no es el nominador el que tiene que corregir las objeciones? 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Así es. Cualquiera puede corregir, pero nadie tiene la obligación de hacerlo, ni siquiera el nominador (aunque claro, esto tendría como consecuencia que el artículo nominado no fuera AD o AB).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:50 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pero errores muy comunes de este tipo han habido en nominaciones pasadas, y tú mismo Jedabak lo has arreglado sin que yo te diga nada (véase Axe y Batalla cerca de la Nebulosa Kaliida), así se hace mucho más rápido y no hay necesidad de tanta parafernalia. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo hice en esas ocasiones porque tenía prisa y pude arreglar todas las objeciones rápidamente. Pero fueron excepciones, porque el chiste es que los mismos usuarios arreglen sus propias objeciones.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:14 16 dic 2009 (UTC) :Personalidad y rasgos #"Cita": comillas españolas. :Faltan poner las interwikis: un error demencial para una nominación a artículo bueno. :Bueno, no hay problema, ya lo arreglo. Recuerda que como tenía mucho tiempo en la cola de espera, llegué a pensar que jamás lo revisarían, además, fue uno de mis primeros artículos. Ahora eres caballero y yo también, pero en ese momento ni tú ni yo. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ja, eso lo detecté pronto pero curiosamente no lo puse. Tienes razón, es algo infaltable.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:50 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Falta la plantilla del proyecto. :En general, quedaría mejor con menos enlaces en rojo, pero no es estrictamente necesario. 20:52 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Por supuesto que no, 3 objeciones reales en total. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Cuando pueda le hecho una azuleadita, aunque no debería ser una objeción, puesto a que ya dices que no es necesario. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Un poco azuleado y con lo de la plantilla y para mi ya está. 20:18 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Observaciones de Jedabak *''Título'' "No-identificado" no requiere el guión. El nombre en la nominación debería ser cambiado también. *''Infobox'' #Lo de Obi-Wan LG, "hombre". :Ya lo expliqué. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Error de quien los aprobó. Debe ser cambiado a masculino.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Sí, pero "el que los aprobó" fuiste tú. Y el no haberlo dicho en el momento es cosa tuya. 04:12 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Dejemos de lado el pasado, está mal y lo sabes. Que otras veces no lo hayas hecho bien y haya colado vale, pero esta vez no. 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Así es, que yo me haya equivocado antes en eso no significa que me siga equivocando.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:50 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Pero fue error tuyo, en todo caso debería aclararse desde el comienzo para no cometer la equivocación en el futuro. Por cierto, Obi, ese "y lo sabes" ¿?. Por favor, lo cortés no quita lo valiente. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo de "y lo sabes", era porque estoy convencido de que tu sabes que "Hombre" no es un género, y también estoy convencido que sabes que "masculino" sí es un género. 13:18 15 dic 2009 (UTC) #Ojo's' verde? :En la plantilla dice "Color ojos", y pues color es singular, no dices "Mi color ojos es verdes". En todo caso es error de la plantilla. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Como dijiste antes, "errores son errores".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Sí, pero da la casualidad de que aquí no hay errores. 04:12 14 dic 2009 (UTC) *''Intro'' #"de Bormus": o sea que Bormus es el dueño del planeta, o ahí vive? :Por favor sí, objeciones verdaderas. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :¿Porque es falsa esta objeción? 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Porque no es verdadera. Un chiste redundante, ya la arreglé. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) #"caza estelar ala-Y BTL-B": falta una mayúscula. :Explícame cual porque no entiendo bien esto de aquí. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Hay una palabra en ese nombre que tiene que ir capitalizada.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:14 16 dic 2009 (UTC) #"el gran se rehusó a cumplir su petición debido a que era un asunto de procedimiento": ídem que Obi-Wan LG. *''Biografía'' #Lo de las comillas se solucionaría usando la plantilla . #"planeta de Bormus" #"conflicto civil": falta una palabra de enlace antes de eso. #"caza estelar ala-Y BTL-B": falta una mayúscula. #"bombarderos": sobra la s #cómo es eso de que el BTL-B sea parte de la línea BTL-B? #"ejecutar su ataque planeado ": puede clarificarse. #"puesto a que ": sobra una palabra. #"puesto a que, los bombarderos": sobra la coma. #"y que el pedido para que los cazas estelares pudiesen ser utilizados fuera aprobado": ?? #"directo ": directamente #"formar un escuadrón": el escuadrón ya lo tenían formado, lo que les permitió fue otra cosa. *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"Si es un asunto de archivos, verá que mi droide está cargando todos los documentos y permisos necesarios en su sistema": no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"El trabajador gran seguía sus órdenes de manera formal":no es lo que dice la Wookiee. Esa frase no es litera, sino metafórica. El significado, la intención, no es lo que pusiste tu. #"le negó el permiso al Jedi puesto a que no se había hecho el procedimiento necesario, debido a que tal petición debía de provenir directamente de la oficina del senador Aak": confuso. No estpy seguro si "debía de venir" es mala redacción o no. #"deseaba estar fuera de los problemas, cuando Tano lo amenazó con contarle a Palpatine de la situación, accedió y le permitió a los Jedi llevarse los cazas": no se entiende, faltan palabras de enlace. *''Entre bastidores'' #La cita no tiene nada que ver con la original. #"para que sirviera como ejemplo a los intereses del senador Aak colocando a personas de su elección en situaciones de influencia": confuso. "pone a personas de su elección ": recordemos que debe de estar en pasado. #"puesto a que no se confirmaba así en el cómic": confuso. :Por favor, señores, da lástima ver cómo esta wiki rebosa hasta el techo de objeciones (que no son del todo acertadas que digamos) y no tiene absolutamente nada de Star Wars. 23:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Hay más de 10,000 artículos de Star Wars. Y todos los usuarios tienen derecho de hacer las objeciones que consideren pertinentes. Que tú, como autor del artículo, no creas que son válidas, no quiere decir que no lo sean. Las objeciones de Obi-Wan LG me parecen totalmente válidas, y recuerda que somos de nacionalidades diferentes y hay cosas que para alguien tienen sentido pero para otros no. Más respeto por favor para todos los usuarios.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Nadie los irrespeta, y vamos a ver si terminamos de revisar todos los artículos antes de regañar a otros usuarios por las malas redacciones en un arduo procedimiento que perfectamente arregla el mismo objetor con una edición. PS: ¿Quién habló de nacionalidades o de expresiones coloquiales? 04:12 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Un momento, a ver si lo he entendido, según tu, esta wiki, que se llama "Star Wars Wiki en español", no tiene nada de Star Wars. ¿Entonces que tiene, información de personajes famosos de Roma? Y si tan poco te gusta esta wiki, ¿porque no te vas a la Frikipedia, que seguro que hay muchos más artículos de Star Wars que aquí? Y otra cosa, ¿porque en lugar de quejarte tanto corriges las objeciones que te hacemos, y que además sabes que son ciertas, aunque no lo quieras reconocer? 20:23 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Calmados, muchachos, que todos sabemos para qué existe esta página: para nominar, objetar y corregir los artículos para que se conviertan en artículos buenos. Y hasta ahora no hay mucho de eso en esta nominación particular. El procedimiento no implica "regaños", sino objeciones, que son comentarios para mejorar el artículo para que alcance la calidad necesaria. No es necesario ofenderse, molestarse, quejarse, etc. Recordemos que hay que ser educados, que aquí las cosas se solucionan con palabras y que todo lo que hagamos es con el fin de mejorar la wiki.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:50 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Por favor, reconozco que mi comentario de la Wiki sólo fue un desquite que sentí en un momento y que fue muy duro e innecesario, pero ese comentario no hacía falta, Obi-Wan. El mismo Jedabak pidió respeto, y yo no irrespeté a nadie (si acaso en el comentario de la wiki), pero tú no puedes ordenarme (¿con qué moral, de paso?) que me vaya a otra wiki porque sí. Además, si analizas mi comentario, el simple hecho de que yo me haga llamar doctor no quiere decir que tenga título y todo (no me estoy metiendo con la wiki aquí). Y como dije arriba, nunca queda demás un poco de respeto. Perdón si fui duro con lo de las objeciones, pero comencé a creer de que aquí habían tratos express con algunos usuarios y con otros no—que seguiría creyendo de no ser por el comentario neutral de Jedabak. Arregladas las objeciones, señores. Lo mejor posible. 02:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Es cierto que cuando hiciste este artículo, aún no eras caballero (y yo tampoco), y está claro que desde entonces tu estilo ha ido mejorando. A mí, también me pasó con el artículo de abajo (el de droide táctico), y lo que hice fue volver a editarlos y corregirlos con los nuevos conocimientos que he adquirido. Por eso, te recomiendo que revises algunos artículos viejos. Porque también tengo claro una cosa, si este artículo lo hubieses hecho recientemente, muchas de las objeciones que se te han echo no estarían. PD: perdón si me enfilé un poco ayer. 13:18 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :No hay problema, a fin de cuentas esto es cooperativo y será mucho mejor el proceso si todos trabajamos en conjunto expresando opiniones, pero de forma razonable, por supuesto. Como dijo Jedabak, las objeciones están hechas con intención de mejorar el artículo, en todo caso no debí ponerme tan estúpido y punto. Ciertamente es necesario revisar los artículos viejos, y también los que uno hace actualmente, porque un detallito por ahí puede ser un error grave. Lo que sí les pido es que revisen las correcciones. 19:36 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :¿Ven? es hablando, y no matándonos, como habremos de entendernos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:14 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Gus *'Nominado por':Obi-Wan LG *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :*Mejorado y ahora con sonidos# 22:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC) :Objeciones de LD :Intro :Liderado por unos Jedi, aunque no totalmente necesario, pero quedaría más claro. :Se unió a su unidad, es un poco raro... :Tratado no es muy correcto, mejor Atendido :Interrogaron al pelotón :Localizar, pudieras poner algo más correcto para el caso de un invididuo: Ubicar :Ubicar al posible espía. :Gus declaró su coartada, no es el término correcto, debería ser "Expuso". :Biografía :Era es un término correcto al principio, pero gramaticalmente, cuando dices "Durante las GC era un soldado" no es correcto, ahí debes usar "Fue". En esa oración, no al principio. :A'' un contingente :"Que ''estaba tratando de despejar una avenida". Grupo es singular. :Discutieron acerca de matar al hombre :El varios no es necesario. Con otros es suficiente. :Antes de ver los droides: Antes de ver a'' los droides :''Para que se pudiera recoger: Recabar :Regresaran: Regresaron :Tratado: Atendido :Oficiales clon''es'', es plural :Exponer su coartada :"Rompido": Roto :Slick fue finalmente revelado como el espía, mala redacción. Opciones: Slick fue finalmente descubierto, o mejor aún: Finalmente se descubrió que Slick era el espía... :"Depósito de armas": Hay una palabra para eso en castellano: Arsenal. :"Gus vio el sargento desertor": Gus vio al sargento... :"Los oficiales clon más tarde lograron detener al traidor", hay dos errores en esa oración, uno ortográfico y otro de redacción. Más tarde, los oficiales clones lograron capturar al traidor, una opción. :Personalidad y rasgos :Exponer su coartada :Revelaron: descubrieron :Y se mostró visiblemente sorprendido, mala redacción ¿Ves? Acortando la oración se entiende muchísimo más, sin necesidad de otros detalles que en español son innecesarios. :Entre bastidores :Versión inglesa: Versión original :El doblaje estuvo dado por, no es correcto. Ninguno de los dos es el director del doblaje de la serie, y estar a cargo no es el caso. Su voz fue dada por... ¿Qué tal Fue interpretado por...? :Bueno, en fin. Son errores minúsculos casi todos, pero dan un trabajo al objetor... Forma parte de nuestro sub-proyecto "Clones". 21:10 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Corregido. 21:51 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Quedan pocos. 01:01 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Batalla en el planeta no-identificado (Skywalker y Tano) *'Nominado por':Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Arreglado en su mayor parte, dudo que se presenten muchas objeciones. *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' Ahri Raas *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Comentarios sobre la nominación':Nunca es sólo entrenamiento. Y menos cuando un Skywalker te atraviesa la columna. *'Proyecto': ''Fate of the Jedi'' *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 22:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC) #No es una nave, Ves. Es un cúmulo de talleres mecánicos. 03:14 15 dic 2009 (UTC) *'En contra' :*'Lord David no divaga:' :Cita :Tienes varios errores ortográficos :*Tenía un '¿' de más, y el ' antes de nunca no se lo puedo quitar por un error en la plantilla.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :Errores son errores. 23:45 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Intro :¿No sería mejor "fue"? :*En la wiki lo vas a encontrar indistintamente "fue" o "era". Me parece que las dos son correctas, aunque a mí me gusta más "era".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :En las enciclopedias es más correcto "Fue"... Pero, en fin. 23:45 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Me parece que es "competencia"... :*Puede ser 'competencia' o competición', según recuerdo de mis clases de inglés. Es cuestión de estilo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :Competencia. 23:45 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :¿Abruptamente? Para el español pudiera buscarse un término mejor. :*¿Cómo cuál? ¿Súbitamente, de repente? esa fue la que me pareció que quedó mejor, pues ese fue el sentimiento que provocó a los Sith.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :Para ese momento :*Creo yo que también es cuestión de estilo. Si hablas de 'momento' te refieres a un momento específico y particular, si hablas de 'tiempo' te refieres a un periodo más amplio. Lo que importa es que en ese entonces Ahri ya era aprendiz.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :Sé que "mortal" es correcto, pero recomendaría un término que explicara mejor eso, como "mortífero" :*Mortífero es muchísimo más rebuscado y exagerado, poco aplicable a la vida real y menos a un contexto enciclopédico. Las dos mejores traducciones son 'letal' y 'mortal', y prefiero esta última.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :Vida temprana :La cita puede arreglarse. :*¿En qué sentido? es la cita de la Wookiee, y francamente no hay muchas citas de él o sobre él.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :¡Y la arreglaste! 23:45 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Chopper *'Nominado por':Obi-Wan LG *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Koho *'Nominado por':Obi-Wan LG *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Sargento clon no identificado (planeta no identificado) *'Nominado por':Lord David *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'GA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios'